1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle including a rear fender that covers an upper portion of a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
In a saddle type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a rear fender that covers an upper portion of a rear wheel is provided in order to prevent upward scatting of rainwater, gravel, dust or the like stirred up from the rear wheel during operation of the vehicle. A saddle type vehicle is known wherein a rear fender frame, configured from a plate member or the like having high rigidity, is attached to a vehicle body frame main body and a rear fender is supported on the rear fender frame. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315477.
In the saddle type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315477, three bolt fastening portions are provided at each of left and right sides at a position just under a seat of a vehicle body frame main body and a front region of the rear fender frame is fixed to the bolt fastening portions. In order to support the rear fender frame on the vehicle body frame main body with a high rigidity, the three bolt fastening portions provided at each of the left and right sides of the vehicle body frame main body are disposed at positions spaced away from each other in the forward and rearward directions and the upward and downward directions.
However, in the saddle type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-315477, in order to obtain a suitable supporting rigidity of the rear fender frame, the three bolt fastening portions at each of the left and right sides are set in a spaced relationship from each other on a pipe member of the vehicle body frame main body. Therefore, if it is tried to further enhance the supporting rigidity of the rear fender frame, then the degree of freedom of the shape of the vehicle body frame main body is restricted.